


I'm a Danvers.

by raindothfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Sanvers - Freeform, Winn Schott - Freeform, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindothfall/pseuds/raindothfall
Summary: Alex is going back to her first day of work after being kidnapped. Maggie has her concerns but Alex is adamant she will be ok. J'onn ensures that Alex is signed off field duty and is giving a case to handle, however things do not go according to plan and Alex finds herself somewhere where she doesn't quite belong.





	1. Chapter 1

It was my first day back, I was excited but of course a little nervous. What had happened to me was horrifying. There were many nights of nightmares and even the prospect of taking a shower was difficult, but I took each day as it came and I was ready, ready to be back. Two weeks seemed like a lifetime when I had pretty much been involved in work in some way everyday for the last few years. I just wanted to get back to normal and I really did miss work and of course worried about Kara without my support. Not that I didn't trust the DEO, if anyone I would always trust them with her life. 

Maggie had been home with me for a week, she'd returned to work reluctantly for the second week. She looked over at me, I could tell she was worried, the one thing I adored about Maggie was how she showed so much emotion in her eyes, and today they were two round pools of dread and worry. 

I sighed as I looked over at her, I couldn't believe how brilliant she had been. She had nursed me through the nightmares, redressed my wound, convinced me that getting in the shower was ok and even showered with me to help me get used to it, which I can't say I would ever complain about. The nicest thing should would do, knowing that she would get in trouble wit her boss, she would come check up on me at any free moment she could slip away.

She really was something and I was undoubtably lost in her and the love I felt for her since the start had not just grown but spilled out. I was so afraid of who I would end up being with, I never connected in anyway with anyone but with Maggie it all clicked. 

I smiled at her as I finished my morning coffee. “First day back, I can’t wait.”

Maggie was sat at the breakfast bar also finishing her coffee as she peered up from the morning paper. “Mhm…”

Maggie wasn’t due in until a little bit later than me, she'd asked to start later so that she could take me to work. 

I put my coffee mug in the sink and then walked over to the door and picked my jacket off the peg. I began to put my jacket on and winced a little as i lifted my arm, my shoulder was giving me grief. 

Maggie’s ears pricked as she heard me wince, she dropped down her paper and ran over to me. "Careful babe, your shoulder." She said as she helped me pull the jacket onto my shoulders.

"Thank you" I uttered as I looked deep in her eyes. I tilted my head and let out a small smile before I leaned in and kissed her. "There is no need to worry, I'm fine honest."

I rested my hands on her arms and began to run my hands up and down her arms to reassure her.

Maggie nodded and gulped back what seemed to be her worry. 

"I know...you should be going back to work, back to normal." She looked down as she spoke then looked right in my eyes."I...I just you know worry...after everything Alex, god you scared us, you really did." 

I pulled her in to an embrace and kissed her forehead. "I'm a Danvers remember, a total badass.” I smiled as I rocked her a little. Maggie wrapped her arms around me as I did so, she rested her head into my chest and closed her eyes. 

“I owe you and Kara the world, I'll never forget it, but we now have to move forward. We have so much to do together I don't want to waste another minute ok? Please, it's over, try not to worry ok?"

Maggie looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears, her dimples were on full display and in this moment all i wanted to do was stay at home with her and reassure her, but we had spent the first entire week doing that, and we both had to admit, we needed to move forward.

"Now in the manner of reassurance for you because I can see how worried you are, will you drive me to work?"

Maggie nodded and pulled away. “Yeah, sure of course.” I could see her wiping the tear from her eye and pulling herself together. 

She tuned back and spoke. “You…you don’t owe us anything Alex, Kara and me, we are your family, and it doesn’t matter what happens, we will always be there for you. Ok? I think after all the years you saved Kara and well in all honest, you did save me too that one time, you don’t realise how you else you have saved me Alex…I was, and I can't care to admit it but, I was so lost before.”

Maggie gulped as she folded her arms. I hated to see her so vulnerable, but i understood it and i admired it. Maggie had helped me come out, to stop denying who I really was and day by day, i was helping her heal from all of her past.

“Honey…” I walked over and embraced her. 

Maggie took a deep breath in and held onto me tight. She couldn't hold in her tears and decided to let it out.

“Well you are never lost anymore Maggie, you have your home now. With me…ok?”

Maggie pulled back and leaned up to kiss me. “With you…I love you Alex…”

I smiled into the kiss. “I love you too Maggie…”

We stood and kissed for a brief moment before Maggie pulled away a little and wiped her tears.

“I think i’d better do as you asked of me and drive you to work.”

I huffed a laugh and rolled my lip and bit it. "Ok, are you ok?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, just like you said, letting it out a bit eh Danvers."

"Of course, and you Can always talk to me ok? I'm so proud of you Maggie."

Maggie smiled. "As I am of you, now let's get going before J'onn yells at me for being the irresponsible girlfriend who makes his agent late."

Maggie picked up her car keys from the side bowl and threw on her leather jacket. 

I smiled and her and followed her and she began to open the door. As I locked it behind me, Maggie had run ahead to the elevator where I ran to catch up with her. We both walked in and as I stood behind her I reached for her hand and interlaced it with mine. Maggie smiled as I brought it up and kissed her hand. I truly did love this woman and finally I was glad that she had told me, she felt the same way.

 

I was back in my uniform and I had never felt better. I loved my job, it was challenging and emotional at times but it was always the one place and for a time the only place I could be me. Agent Alex Danvers. 

I took a deep breath and headed out of the locker room and down to the main control room. As I walked up I was greeted by my fellow agent. 

"Good to see you back and well Agent Danvers."

"Thanks Demos."

I said as I passed as I walked back down to the control room. J'onn was stood right infront of the screens. His arms were folded and my main group were clearly focused. Vasquez and Winn were both at the main control panel.

"So what case am I walking back into?" I pulled up.

All three of them all turned around. 

"Hey, Alex, to, good to see you back, how you feelin'? Pipped up Winn.

"Good to see you back m'am" stated Vasquez as she smiled.

"Just scanning the area for any untoward alien activity, we have just invested in a new scanning system. After what happened to you we cannot take any risks."

"I'm good thanks Winn. That's sounds cool, does it scan a wider scope?"

"You betcha, I'll show you have it work." Stated Winn.

J'onn smiled.

"After he does, we have some alien samples for you to analyse, we are trying to track down a group who are running an alien lead drug ring, supplying whatever high they get on their own planets to the people of national city which looks dangerous."

I piped up. "Got a sample of that?, I can test it." 

"We have, sadly for the drug we have only managed to rain a containment of the drug from the insides of a dead human body, think you can get something from that?" 

I nodded. "Of course, can we rain check on this scanner technology Winn, this sounds more serious."

Winn turned back around. "Sure, go do your lab chemistry thingy and I'll show you later today."

J'onn nodded, as I walked off, I was soon aware the J'onn had walked with me.

"It's good to see you back Alex, are you sure you ok and ready to work?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Born ready J'onn. I am fine, no more nightmares, my shoulder is still a little sore but I am good to do the analysis, land and and work here on DEO internal desk duty."

J'onn nodded. "Anything and I mean anything you need, you let me know, don't push yourself, take it slow."

I smiled. "I will J'onn don't worry." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for helping me, I appreciate it." 

J'onn rubbed the small of my back. "Always, I am glad you are safe." 

I pulled back. "Thanks, I better get to it."

I walked back up the stairs to my lab. I missed the lab, at College I found it hard, the lab gave me the hardest time but how I had found my balance.

The evidence bag of alien samples were all lined up on my desk. I walked over to the box of gloves on my shelf and put them on. I grabbed some petrie dishes and began to un-bag the samples. Definitely alien skin, I now needed to work out the species of alien. Then I would get onto testing the human body we clearly had in the Morgue to test for the drugs.

I walked over to my shelf to gain the solution to add to my petrie dish and then it happened. The world began to move. It felt like the entire world was spinning. I put my hand on the shelving unit to steady myself and held my head. I closed my eyes, the darkness was the only way I could stop the spinning. I stood there for a moment. I took a deep breath and began to steady myself as I bent over to try and help my head from spinning.

I rested my hands on my knees and breathed in deep. I took a minute before I stood up and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Crap..."

I stretched my back as I stood. The dizziness had gone. 

"Ok...you are ok..."

I stood for a moment to gather myself. I stretched my neck back. 

"Ok Alex...let's try again." 

I began to walk back to the shelf, I looked through the various solutions until I found the one I needed to and took it, I needed to get these samples sorted and analysed so the other agents could get ahead on the case. 

As I began to turn, I could feel the lightheadedness come back to me. I could feel my knees buckle from underneath me and with that, I had completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love, i am so overwhelmed with how many of you have liked the first chapter and my one shot so thank you. As i carried on writing it became clear this was more than two chapters so i have decided it will be a few chapters not sure how many. Please enjoy the second.

I am a Danvers - Chapter 2 - She is long gone. 

The world I could see infront of me wasn’t quite the same as the one I had left before. I picked myself up from the floor in the streets, national cities streets. I couldn’t quite make out what was happening, but from the soon realisation that there were many people running and screaming, something bad was happening.

I stood up and began to look around, National city was under attack, but how and why? I was a minute ago, stood in my lab, trying to test samples of alien skin tissue and now I was here. I remembered an incident from last year, the black mercy that had taken over Kara’s mind. Was i trapped in something like this? But how and why?

 

Kara was happy, she was glad she would be seeing me back at the DEO, doing what I did best. She like Maggie was at my side at any given second while I recovered. I think I had gained three pounds alone from the amount of food she brought over, to not much of Maggie’s pleasure, as she was trying to help me learn to cook. 

Kara wasn’t however, greet me from the floor. 

“Ooooo guess who's back…Alex…Alex…where…oh my god Alex…” Kara ran to me, she was still in her Supergirl uniform. She had lent over me and kept shaking me. 

“Alex…oh god no…Alex…HELP SOMEONE…”

She picked my limp body and ran out of my lab, she was headed for the medical bay.

“AGENT DOWN…SOMEONE HELP…ITS ALEX…”

J’onn had heard from his office and came speeding over.

“Alex…Alex…what has happened?”

“I don’t know…J’onn…she was on the floor…she was out like this…oh god…”

J’onn put his arm on Kara’s.

“It’s ok…Doctor please…with me…I think I need to call Eliza on this one, to the medical bay come on.”

Kara ran quickly into the bay, she laid me down in the bed, she was panicked. She had seen me in that tank and she too had suffered nightmares. Not being able to save someone is Kara's biggest fear and seeing me like this brought it all back for her. What if the tank was too much. 

“I think we need to test her brain M’am…after the recent events…anything could have happened to her brain activity…I need to be certain…”

“Anything please…shes my sister…shes been through enough…oh god…J’onn…Maggie…”

J’onn looked over, his face was despair.

“I will call her…Dr Danvers, it’s me J’onn…there has been a situation.”

I was clearly not on the Earth I knew off, i looked around trying to access the situation. I began to sift through the streets as people ran in panic. I could feel a phone in my pocket and picked it out.  
Of course, if there was danger, there would be Supergirl to save them. 

I flicked to the contacts, I was looking for Kara, I scrolled down and there was nothing. No Kara. Her name didn't exists in my phone. How could this be?

I looked around and grabbed the arm of the next person I could see. 

"Hey, supergirl will be here to help the situation."

The woman looked at her. "Supergirl, Pfff, she is long gone. The army will have to deal with this thanks to her selfish ways." She pushed me off and began to run. 

I was stunned. Supergirl long gone. How? What had happened? 

“Kara…” I uttered in worry.

 

The doctors were doing their tests. J'onn was on tender hooks and Kara was pacing. Maggie soon turned up to the DEO. 

"Oh god, Alex...What happened? She was fine...she's been fine."

Kara came to reassure her and pulled her into a hug and then faced her. "I found her on the floor this morning, she was out cold, the doctors are doing tests now."

"Does Eliza know?"

"J'onn called her, she's on her way.."

Maggie held her head in her hands. "She's going to hate me..."

Kara looked at Maggie: “No…No, Maggie she won't, she knows it wasn't anyone’s fault and neither is this.”

"I didn't do enough, I knew she shouldn't have come back to work. I kept telling her Kara, you aren’t ready and…and now look…shes laying there…” Maggie began to tear up. Kara hated to see Maggie like this and reassured her.

After all that happened, there has been a shift, Maggie love Kara, but had always struggled with Supergirl. The two had, had a little fight before i was kidnapped and all the time i was recovering, the two of them worked together as a team. Kara helped Maggie with her police work but she didn’t get in the way unless Maggie asked her to. I loved seeing my off two favourite women in the world get along again. 

Kara hugged Maggie tight and rubbed her back. “It’s ok…we will figure this out, we just need to wait for the doctors to tell us what is going on, and we will fight this, just like we did a few weeks ago, she will be fine, i promise.”

Maggie stuttered. “I hope..you are…right…we can’t lose her, not again.”

 

I fumbled for my wallet in my pockets, if nothing else was normal, i had to know there was at least the DEO to rely on. I pulled it and out and i was right, my ID was there. Alex Danvers, my face looked rather stern, not at all like my current one, but that wasn’t the kicker. It was the title.

“Director…Alex Danvers…” I panicked. “J’onn…shit…”

I put the wallet back in my pocket and looked around, i managed to get my bearings and began to run to the DEO building, with any hope, it would be in the same place and maybe i could finally work out what the hell was going on.

The surrounding area was damaged. This alien, whoever it was, that was attacking the earth, really wasn’t playing. It was clear it was alien as there was no one lining the streets, no army, no police, well not yet.

I headed into the building, it was dead and almost like it was abandoned, i prayed this would no the be case for the DEO.

I walked into the elevator and noted the card scanner. I took out my card and began to scan it. The elevator door closed, and to my surprise, we weren’t going up, we were going down.

“Underground?”

The elevator began to decend down and as the doors opened, the DEO outfit was chaotic, the amount of bodies were double the amount i was used to. 

I stood there in shock and amazement, the operation had bodies, but the technology we had was somewhat different far more complicated.

“Director…are you alright…we heard what happened, did anyone else make it?” asked Vasquez. Few someone i recognised.

“Umm…i don’t know… what happened exactly…where is Supergirl?”

Vazquez looked at me with shock. 

“Madam…are you sure you are ok…maybe you hit your head…come with me…”

I decided i needed to be more firm, she of course thought i was damaged but of course i was just naive to this world, i didn’t know it all too well.

“Agent Vazquez, please answer my question…”

Vazquez looked at her. 

“We have no idea where she is Madam.” she replied.

“So she’s alive?”

“Of course Madam, you have been working on finding her, she turned on us, she was tired of it all, just wanted to be human, you sure you don’t remember this…?”

“Boy, I wish i did…i must have…umm hit my head…”

Vazquez looked at her with curiosity, i clearly was not being myself.

“Let’s get you checked out madam.”

 

Maggie and Kara were quiet but pacing back and forth, J’onn had gone to meet Eliza when the doctor came in.

“We have the results…”

Maggie and Kara turned and faced the doctor. 

“There is no damage we can see…it appears she is in some comatose state…we can only conclude this is from the sheer amount of water she was submerged it and for the length of time, it was only minutes but for those minutes she was starved of Oxygen…”

“But the doctors concluded that would have no effect on her brain…this can’t be right…we have had her checked out…several times.” pipped up Maggie.

“I’m sorry Detective…but there is nothing else…”

Kara thought hard.

“What was she working on…in the lab…?”

The Doctor looked at her. “Excuse me?”

“In the lab, when i came in…she was working on something…what was it?”

“I am not sure, that is not my jurisdiction.”

Another agent ran in. 

“Doctor…there is another agent down…she was in the same lab as Agent Danvers…she is having a fit…shaking on the floor…”

Kara and Maggie looked at each other.

“We need to shut down the floor…” Maggie concluded. 

“And i need to figure out what the hell Alex was working on…”


	3. Vulture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have had a lot going on with an exam, now I am free of it and can focus on this, I have decided to carry on the story past three chapters as the ideas have come flooding to me. Hope you like this chapter, as things are getting a little dark.

I am a Danvers - Chapter 3 - Vulture

 

The light from the torch shone in right my eyes, I hated these tests, even though they did work, even for minor concussion. I had been in various scanners and testing rooms. They were trying to work out why I simply had no memory of this world, when really, I wasn’t meant to be here. I was dreaming, or something to that effect, either that or I was hallucinating. 

“She may have slight concussion Agent Vazquez but nothing I can say that would be long lasting or damaging to her mental state.”

“Madam, have you been drinking?”

“No, I certainly have not been drinking, Christ why does everything think i have been drinking, blood test me.”

Vasquez turned around to the doctor. 

“She does have a past off it…” Vazquez whispered.

“I can hear you…” I retorted.

“I can’t see that as a logical explanation Agent…she is perfectly Sober…you can usually tell in the eyes and their is no indication of her drinking.”

Vazquez muttered under breathe something illogical. She sighed as she threw her hands in the air. “Mind control, manipulation, brain wash…”

“There is no indication, we have the best technology to detect these things, and it all came up clear.”

Agent Vazquez slammed her hand down on the table.

“SHE IS CLEARLY NOT FINE, SHE REMEMBERS NOTHING…NOT ONE THING, HOW CAN SHE NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAS HAPPENED? IT BROKE HER FOR A TIME, GOD DAMMIT, SHES NOT EVEN THE SAME PERSON!!!”

I gulped. “What do you mean i aren’t the same person Vasquez? I am me Agent Alex Danvers of the DEO…and where the hell is Director J’onnz?”

Vazquez turned around and gulped. It didn't look good. 

“Crap…you really have forgotten everything…”

She put her hand to her head.

“He…he…he’s dead madam…you were there…remember?”

J’onn was dead. How? What? Why? I felt sick to my stomach. My throat went numb, the lump in it was so heavy. 

“How…?”

“See, Doctor, there must be something wrong…the odd thing is, she is like the old Director…before everything happened…”

“We will put her in the MRI again…maybe EEG test her…”

“I am fine…trust me…if you must know…I am from the past or something…maybe…I dunno…I don’t belong here…I am not crazy and maybe I am the old me but would someone mind telling me why I am now director? Why Jonn is now dead and where the hell is my sister?” 

Vasquez stood with her arms folded and swung her hips to steady herself.

“Director…this isn’t easy…but If you don’t remember…I guess I must brief you…brief you on mission, Vulture…”

 

Kara ran to the lab, it was quarantined off. J’onn was stood at the door. He wasn’t bound to let anyone in or out. 

“Kara this isn’t safe…”

“But we aren’t human J’onn…if anything we can figure this out…what did they both do?”

“The agent, she touched it…but I can’t be sure Alex did…”

“Did you check for residue on Alex’s hands?”

“No, but I will ensure that is checked out now…”

“I have to go in J’onn, I can’t leave this to chance…”

J’onn huffed. “Be careful…if you and I can’t figure this out…I am sorry if anything happens to you.”

“I have to try…thank you…”

J’onn reluctantly let Kara in, she walked in the room as J’onn sealed the room shut behind her. 

“I believe in you Kara.” he said as he pressed his hand to the glass.

Kara nodded and put her hand to the glass to show the loyalty between the two of them. 

She took a deep breath and began to get to work. She looked around, for the samples and walked over to them. She has to work out what they had done to Alex. 

She was scared, so scared this would effect her like myself and my fellow agent, but Kara knew that she was different. She of course wasn’t from this planet, and prayed whatever had taken us out, she could figure out without getting infected.

“Ok…so Alex…you were assigned to test these samples…its skin…all it is, is skin…but how…how can this effect you…”

Kara looked around.

“Ok Kara, think…Kara think…what would Alex do…”

Kara scrunched her nose, she thought hard and how she would work this out. She didn’t know all too much about chemicals, that was Alex’s thing, and she didn’t have enough samples to try messing with them.

“Gosh darn it…what else…it’s skin…I mean is this thing like a frog with poisonous skin?…if so how would I check for that…come on Kara…”

Kara looked around she couldn’t figure this out at all. 

“Why did I never learn a thing…I lived at the Danvers all this time…and i didn’t even learn how to check for anything like this…”

Kara began to get frustrated, she picked up a metal plate and began to bend it in rage. 

She didn’t know what to do. Not until she heard a banging on the window pane of the office. It was mum.

“Kara…sweetie…I think I can help…”

J’onn tried to pull her away. “Mrs Danvers…please…”

“I need to help her…but through here, I won’t go in, I can’t be sure I won’t be effected but I can help Kara.…she needs to test the skin…see if it contains anything…Kara…you have to listen carefully honey…we need to get Alex back…”

Kara looked over to Eliza.

“Tell me what to do Eliza, and i will damn well do it, i am not losing her, and neither are you.”

 

Vulture. A cruel violent bird that swoops the air, stalking and sweeping over, looking for it’s pray, it scans the scan and when it finds it’s target, usually a dead corps, it strips the meat from the flesh of the dead. For some reason this mission did not sound appealing.

“Vulture?” I retorted. 

Agent Vazquez nodded.

“The worst mission we have ever been a part of…”

Vazquez paced back and forth, she took a deep breath.

“The mission was to take out a target, a target who decided to go rogue, this target betrayed us and needed to be stopped.”

I looked over at Vasquez and my stomach began to turn. 

“We still can’t be sure what went wrong, but we didn’t want it to happen, and the mission was a result of another mission that went wrong.”

“Supergirl…she betrayed us…” I stated.

Vazquez turned around.

“My sister, which of course you all must know by now…betrayed us…I need to know why…”

Vazquez chewed the bottom of her lip.

“Alien invasion, rogue kryptonian’s who escaped their planet, they formed, grew and came to Earth…formed a militant rebellion and decided that Earth would be their planet to invade. They were run by the name of a man named General Zog.”

I looked confused, I had heard of this man, but we both had not heard it from Kara, it was from Clarke, his greatest enemy.

“They took over Alex, we tried everything…and one mission, it went so wrong…and well…J’onn, he was so strong, he fought with all he had but he could not ward them off, and not just that, the reason that Supergirl is not herself, well someone else died…someone she loved.”

Vazquez ran her hand through her hair.

“Who?”

“The Guardian…Jimmy…James Olsen…”

The lump in my throat grew.

“H…how…?”

Vazquez rubbed her hands together.

“You made a choice Alex, it was either him…or Maggie…their mission was to protect the people, keep them away from harms way, Zogg sent many men, everyone was split, Maggie was with one group, James with another…it was national cities darkest days…but Alex, you were never in the wrong…you had to make a choice…he convinced you…he said Kara would be fine without him. She hates you Alex…and she will do everything so she can end you, and maybe even Earth. She isn’t the same Alex, she is no longer the girl you once knew.”

I took a deep breath. 

“She thinks i killed James?”

“To save the one you love, which is why Director Danvers, you will find Maggie here and all I can say is, what you will be about to see, really is what we call, going underground.”

I really needed to get back to the real reality, this really was the darkest of hours.


	4. Chapter 4

I’m a Danvers - Chapter 4 - Love and betrayal

Kara looked at Eliza.

“Ok Kara, you need a microscope slide, put the alien’s skin on the slide, place another on top of that and slide it under the microscope hooked to Alex’s computer over there. I need to be able to see the structure of the skin, the way the molecules form together, from that i can determine the alien species it is.”

Kara looked at her shocked. “There is more than one?”

Eliza nodded. “I am afraid so, but luckily for you, neither of the aliens i believe this could be, their skin doesn’t effects a Kryptonian,”

 

Kara looked at her. “You tested my blood?”

Eliza Sighed, it was true, from time to time Eliza would take blood from Kara, and when she was sure her levels were all stable, she would use them in her research.

“It did it for you.”

“It’s fine Eliza, I know, at least I know that hopefully I will not be effected.”

“To be sure sweetheart, please put on a pair of gloves…we wouldn’t want to risk it.”

Kara nodded and mumbled as she began to go around my lab, looking for the items she required.

“Ok gloves, errr right got them…slide slide…must be in one of her drawers…my gosh she is so tidy and organised.”

Kara found the slides in a drawer in a box. All clean with not a single mark on them, as it should be. Kara took them to the lab bench and began to put the skin on the slide. Gently she took just enough and then placed the second slide on top.

“Got it, right to put this on the microscope.” Kara smiled at Eliza.

“Good work Sweetie.”

Kara got to the Microscope and slide the slide under it. “H-How do i turn this thing on?”

“Turn the switch at the side, the big black knob at the side of it honey, it will bring this up on the screen.”

Kara nodded and turned the knob.

“Ok I need to switch the screen on and turn so you can see it, hold on Eliza.”

Kara turned on the screen and began to turn it, the skin’s texture came up on the screen. 

“Can you see?”

Eliza looked at her. “It’s a little out of focus honey.”

“Ok…” Kara stuck out her tongue as she began to focus on how to work it. 

“Try another switching it to another lens style, turn the middle.”

Kara turned it for a few clicks until Eliza responded. 

“Ok sweetie, there…” Eliza looked with intent. “It’s a Enphian, from the planet Aquilz. Ok Kara…we need to make an antidote and you really will have to listen to every word.”

J’onn heard the achievement. “Well done team…you got this. Keep going Kara, if you can save a passenger plane, you can definitely do this.”

Kara gulped. “I am guessing this is one with exact measurements then Eliza…”

“I am sorry Sweetie…”

“Right then, come on Kara Danvers…you can do this.” Kara took in a deep breathe. “Fire away Eliza…it’s time to get our girl back.”

 

I was lead down a descending tunnel. I couldn’t quite believe I had to choose between Maggie and James. This reality made me sick, how could this have come to pass. Killing Kara true love to save my own. This was all wrong.

Vazquez lead me to a door which was locked by a digital key pad, the walls were lined tick.

“Are these lined with…”

“Lead, yes Director Danvers, of course we couldn’t let Kara be able to use her abilities to get down here.”

I nodded. The door opened as she entered the code.

“After you director…” Vazquez said.

I walked into the room, it was a small room, with only but a ladder which descended down.

“Down here?”

Vazquez nodded. 

“You designed it this way, you made it complicated and elaborate so that if Kara got in, she would be able to be contained before getting to Mrs Danvers.”

I looked at her, then I looked at my hand. All this time I hadn’t realised. “We are…”

“You are married yes, you didn’t realise?”

I shook my head.

“Wow…things really are…”

“Let us go director, we have some things to cover above ground after you visit your wife.”

I decided down the ladder, I jumped down at the bottom. There was another long corridor. This place really was a maze, I couldn’t fault myself, I really was smart and had planned this all out to ensure as Vazquez had said that if anything did happen, we would have chance to contain Kara. I hated truly hated this.

We walked along several corridors, through several more doors and across more ladders, some which ascended. Maggie really was like a trapped little bird who had fallen down a little well. I felt more and more nausea’s the further we delved, until we finally reached another door. 

I knew I loved Maggie, but it was clear how much I really would in the years to come. 

Vazquez opened the final door.

“I shall leave you too be.” Vazquez handed me a miniature tablet. “This shows the layout to get back to us.”

I gulped as I took it. “T-thanks…”

I walked in, the room was extremely well decorated and was in turn, like a home away from home. Maggie was turned with her back to me, she was in the kitchen area and she was cooking. She suddenly became aware of my presence. 

“Hey baby…where have you been? We have been so worried.” she literally dropped everything and came running up to me, kissing my face over and over again before kissing my lips. I blushed as she did so, no matter if this wasn’t my Maggie, this really was Maggie.  
“Hey…well…you won’t believe me…”

“Kara…she didn’t get you…she didn’t hurt you did she?…well she wouldn’t…she wants to see you suffer…” Maggie looked at the floor.

“No…no not at all” I grabbed her arms and rubbed my hands up and down. “Nothing like that at all…Maggie…I am not the Alex you once knew…I am the old Alex…I am from the past…”

Maggie looked at me with the most confused expression. “What do you mean?”

“I have no clue you were here…look Vazquez has had to give me a map of how to get down here…this isn’t my world Maggie…I am trapped her…I was experimenting on some Alien and now I in this dream reality…which in turn is excellent because that means what you are experiencing isn’t real…well at least not yet…but I won’t let it get this far…”

Maggie gulped, she was completely in shock. “A dream…you think this is a dream…” she started to sound angry. “You think this a literal dream…”

“Maggie…trust me…listen to me…would the Alex sound like me…?” I asked. 

Maggie looked at the floor. “I guess you do seem, softer…”

I nodded. “That’s because I am…and soon I will fade, when my Kara, who is still in a reality with James saves me…until then…I need to see this Kara and try and resolve this mess…”

Maggie sighed. “She won’t listen Alex…dream or not…Kara despises you…”

“Most likely the new me, I think I have become stubborn and cold in this reality, I need to show her the old me…the me that could always get her out of this sadness…”

Maggie sighed. “Anything, to get me out of her…”

I leaned over and planted a kiss on her head.

“I promise you will be getting out of here.”

 

Kara had all the ingredients that Eliza had asked her to get, she was rather impressed that I had all this in my lab. She was sweating, how she had to get the balance correct, otherwise the antidote would not be correct and would fail. 

“Ok…what do I do now…”

“Ok Kara, just take your time and listen, you need to start with crushing two leaves of Quinine plant, this is a very amazing plant, it is used to cure Maralia, it will start the base and get into Alex’s blood stream.” 

Kara nodded and began to crush this with a pestle and mortar and added it to the blood.

“Saline…100 millilitres.”

Kara measured this in a measuring tube.

“Ok good, now the red liquid, this is from the planet Aquilz, it is the only thing that counter acts the poison, it is a sap from the Rawen tree that grows there, this must be measured in a beaker, glass beaker, and only 150 millilitres must be put in this beaker, a drop more and it will burn through the Quinine plant which we need.”

“Ok…this isn’t pressure or anything…”

“You can do it Kara…”

“If it correct Kara, the solution will go blue when mixed together.”

Kara began to pour the liquid out slowly and noticed she had poured a little much. 

“Drats…” she uttered. 

Kara then poured the liquid back into it’s original container. Once she thought she had it correctly, she brought it over to Eliza, as well as a table to ensure it remained level.

“Is that it?”

Eliza looked with intent. 

“Yes…now mix away…”

Kara nodded and took the liquid back and began to mix, the pressure was on for it to go blue.

 

I had finally managed to escape the maze. I couldn’t believe the extreme measures my future or dream self had, had to go to, to protect Maggie. 

As soon as I ascended the tunnel Vazquez was standing at the top.

“Everything alright Ma’am?”

“Yes…I need to meet with Kara, arrange a meeting, and tell her, our favourite spot. She will know exactly where I mean.” I said as I began to walk back to the control room. 

Vazquez looked at me with shock. “Director…did you not hear everything I said…there is no way…and not just that… the last time you came back with injuries.”

“I am still in one peace and as you implied at least, she doesn’t want to kill me. She wants Maggie and wants to see me suffer, she would never kill me.”

Vazquez gulped.

“Don’t worry…I am a different person…I am not the stubborn, angry leader you know well…I believe I can speak with her and hopefully try and resolve this mess.”

 

Time passed by, a few hours. I was now located in Greenway park, just outside of Midvale, our home town. When Kara struggled, I would always fine her here. I would have to drag her home, or convince here to fly us home at least. I really wished I would have done more to Kara when I was younger, I was such a jealous youngster. I always was the star Alex Danvers, the one who would get all the good grades and was the one and only child of both of our parents, and when Kara came, my lime light was stolen. I had nothing else to give. 

I would hope that Kara would accept my invitation, I would hope she would come. Not that I had any idea what I would do when she came. I didn’t know this Kara, the heart broken Kara’s who true love was killed. 

I sat on the swings, this was our place. I swung back and forth, until I felt it, the wind from the force of Kara’s flight.

“I’m glad you could make it…It has been a while.”

“How’s Maggie?” she taunted.

I shook my head.

“I think what is more important Kara is you, how are you feeling?”

Kara huffed. “I am not here to talk about my feelings, you deserve nothing from me.”

I sighed deeply. “Maybe I don’t…I guess no one does, the world was in a dark place, it was attacked from all corners and I was forced to make a choice, I shouldn’t have made that choice, I should have chosen to fight. I was stubborn as always, and what I did is unforgivable.”

Kara crossed her arms.

“It doesn’t matter how many times you go on and on Alex, my choice has been made.”

I stood up to face her.

“You haven't made a choice Kara, you are hurting, and when you hurt, the choices you make, they really are not choices, they are rash decisions.” 

Kara scowled at me. “How dare you place James life under a rash decision, I decided the day he died, you would suffer the same pain you should have accepted that day.”

I looked right at her. “And killing Maggie will really help huh? It will make you feel better, it will rip us apart further. Kara you are my sister and for the decision I made…I didn’t want James to die, you know how much I love him, why would i want him to die? Don’t you see Kara, I never wanted this. I never wanted to see you in pain, I never wanted to see you suffer like this. The attack was wrong, we all got it wrong especially the DEO and as director I hold my hands up and say it was our fault. I just want my sister back…”

Kara looked at her. “You lost her Alex, the day you killed James…”

“Kara please…this isn’t you…”

“This is me Alex, this is what you made me.”

I knew i had to do something, something irrational that would make Kara think, we had a plan, the DEO and I.

“And you will make me do this…”

I opened my jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to me. It revealed 30 minutes on the clock. 

“Kara…I cannot live, knowing you hate me, all my life I wanted to be someone better, someone people could look up to…someone you could rely on but this…this isn't it.”

The timer was clocking down. Kara looked at in shock.

“A…A bomb…are you insane Alex?”

I nodded. “I told you to take me…let me explode, let me be destroyed into a million pieces, so you can see how I suffer just like James did…”

Kara grew angry. “No…this isn’t suppose to be the way it ends.”

“Well in 15 minutes Kara…it will…”

The clock turned over to 15 minutes.

 

Kara had finishing mixing the start of the antidote.

“IT’S GONE BLUE ELIZA…IT’S BLUE…”

“Excellent work Kara, now for the next part, we need to turn it red…and we need Alex’s blood to do this…J’onn…you need to draw some of Alex’s blood and you need to take it in there…you are less likely to be infected.”

J’onn nodded. 

“Ok…I got it.”

J’onn ran to me, I was still flat out on the bed. The doctor was monitoring my brain power and Maggie was holding her hand.

“I need a vile of Alex’s blood and fast.” 

The doctor looked at J’onn. “Her blood.”

“It is for an antidote…we have figured out the alien species, I need it to get her out of this mess.”

“You figured it out?” asked Maggie.

“Kara is working on the antidote and Eliza knows the mixture…I think she will make it…”

Maggie began to cry. “Oh god…thank you…you here that babe…you are going to be ok…”

J’onn nodded to Maggie as the doctor came back with a needle and a vile.

She began to draw the blood and put it into a vile.

“There you go Sir..”

“I will be back.”

J’onn quickly ran to the room where Kara was and the two began to combine the mixture with my blood.

 

I stood infront of Kara. She looked at me with intent. 

“Christ Alex…”

“I have no choice Kara…this is the rash decision we make…”

Kara bit her bottom lip. I could see she was breaking, it broke my heart that I had to do this to her, but the true thought of her realising that she could lose me and I could die was the best thing I could do to get her to forgive the me in this world.

Kara paced.

“You are bluffing, you would never be so stupid…not now you have Maggie your wife.”

I looked at her with intent. “She would understand, sacrifice for love is the biggest, bravest and boldest thing you can do.”

Kara rubbed her heels into the ground, making a dent as she looked at the ground.

“I love you Kara, I always have and always will and I am sorry things had to end this way…”

Kara shot straight to me.

“It is not ending this way…how the hell do i disarm this thing?”

I smiled. “Take it off me and dispose of it, just like you used to…”

Kara nodded as she ripped the bomb off me and off she shot.

I took a deep breathe as I watched her fly.

“Fly Kara Fly…”

As Kara flew off and drifted away, the world before me began to melt away. My dream was fading.

 

Kara had finished mixing the mixture. It was now in a syringe and now in my arm. I could feel the liquid flow through me. The mixture hit me quickly. My eyes shot open and my body jerked up.

I breathed in deeply.

“ALEX” the chorus around me yelled.

Maggie rubbed my back. “Are you ok baby?”

I looked at Kara who smiled at me.

“Thank god…everyone is here…is…is James ok…?” I asked.

Kara looked at me confused. “Uh…yeah…what happened?”

“It’s too long to explain…but right now…everyone is alive and well…and that is all that matters.”

Mom ran up and gave me a massive hug.

"I am glad you are ok sweetie."

I smiled as I hugged her back.

So was I, and I had to make sure, what I had experienced never became a reality. I was shaken deeply. It took me several days to come too, but I had made it through. Never again would I touch a single alien sample without gloves on again.


End file.
